


Bound Together

by SnowyScales



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: A series of Soulmate AU Snippets
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Bound Together

Harry leaned weakly against a pile of rubble as his head swam. He rubbed his chest where he’s been hit by the killing curse. His chest hurt, breath wheezing out of him.

He rested a few minutes until the ache eased off and his breathing calmed. He’d… he’d go see the healers later, when those with much more important injuries had been dealt with. It was just a sore chest. He’d be _fine_.

He pulled his wand out and cast a series of spells to reinforce the area and levitated the rubble out to the courtyard.

A quiet pop and an equally quiet gasp interrupted him as he was setting the rubble with the rest collected.

Harry turned and saw a house elf. Her large eyes were wet, and she looked very upset before she looked down at the basket she was holding.

“Mitsy is bringing sir some water to drink, and telling student sir that he is wanted in the Great Hall,” she said quietly, voice shaky, pulling a bottle from the basket.

“Ah, thank you, Mitsy,” Harry said, taking the offered bottle of water. He took a short swig, before he started heading back inside.

“Sir,” Mitsy called suddenly, and Harry turned to look at her. “Shouldn’t student sir be seeing Missy Healer, sir?” She was wringing her hands as she spoke, hunching in on herself as she looked anywhere but at Harry.

Harry softened a little in the face of the elf’s anxiety, lips twitching into a small lopsided smile.

“I’ll go see her right after the meeting, Mitsy, I promise.” Harry couldn’t help but reassure the elf.

Mitsy, still looking upset, tugged at her hair before nodding and popping away to wherever her next errand was.

Harry smiled, shaking his head in amusement before immediately regretting it as his vision went black around the edges.

He took several breaths, as deep as he could without his chest aching even worse, and continued heading to the Great Hall.

“Harry!” Hermione called as he entered the Great Hall.

“Hi, Hermi-” Harry double over, clutching at his chest as it _**burned**_ , breath ripped from his lungs.

He vaguely heard a lot of screaming and shouting as he fell into darkness.

Electricity sparked through him.

“Har-”

Again.

“-ome on!”

And again.

“-o, pleas-”

And he woke up.

* * *

Cor broke off mid-word, gasping as ice trickled down his spine and diamond dust shattered through the room.

The ice fragments faded away, leaving behind a boy glowing the same translucent soft silver-blue as Aulea behind Regis.

The boy startled at the sight of them, making a motion like he was reaching for a dagger. He startled again, looking at his hands, turning them back and forth as he examined them. The boy slumped, muttering something to himself too softly for Cor to hear.

Not for the first time, Cor thought to himself that it was incredibly cruel that you only knew your soulmate when one of you died.


End file.
